Reunion
by Geekygirl669
Summary: Kurt and Noah going to there high school reunion
1. Chapter 1

"I'm nervouse about this." Kurt said stopping at the entrance to his old high school hand resting on his eight month baby bump.

"Why, there's no need to be nervouse." Noah said.

"We haven't seen any of these people since we left high school." Kurt said looking really nevouse.

"Come on babe there's nothing to be worried about. It's just the glee club they were you best Friends." Noah said as he placed a hand on top of Kurt's hand trying to comfort him.

"Exactly when was the last time we saw any of them." Kurt said starting o get really worried.

"Kurt lets just go in and get this over with so you don't get yourself worked up. It will be fun seeing every one again." Noah said in a reassuring tone.

"Okay." Kurt said with a sigh before grabbing Noah's hand and pushing the door to William Mickinly High School open.

Kurt and Noah wales over to the choir room. Noah was about to push the door open when Kurt stopped him.

"I can't do this." Kurt wisperd.

"Yes you can." Noah said moving his hand out of Kurt's grasp and pushing the door open.

"Kurt." Rachel practically screamed when she saw them. "OMG your pregnant." Rachel yelled when she noticed his baby bump. "Who's the dad?" She asked now abbot quieter then she was a minute ago.

Kurt just held up his and Noah intwined hands not wanting to say anything.

"What happened to Blaine. You guys were going to get married what happend?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Yeah what happend boo?" Mercedes asked.

"I will tell you every thing I just need to stand up I've been walking for the past two hours and my feet and back are killing me." Kurt said Drematicly.

Mercedes, Tina and Rachel all nodded as Sam pulled a chair over for Kurt.

"So what happened?" Rachel asked as she seat opposite Kurt.

"Me and Blaine were fine until I got pregnant about three months after we graduated. He broke up with me bacouse he wasn't ready for the comitment. When I was about four months pregnant it got really had to see Blaine every where so I moved to LA where I saw Noah. When he found out I was pregnant he helped me out let me stay at his place instead of an hotel. About a year after I moved in with Noah I realised that I liked him as more then a friend and I kissed him on night he kissed me back. We started dating about a year into dating Noah proposed me and we got married a year after that." Kurt said not stopping with the story.

"Really Blaine just abandons you?" Quinn asked in shock.

"Yeah." Kurt said not looking very happy.

"And now your pregnant with your and Noah's first baby?" Mick asked.

"No. I'm pregnant with our 4th and 5th child." Kurt said placing a hand on his baby bump.

"Wow. Does Blaine know his son?" Sam asked.

"Nope haven't seen him since I left New York." Kurt said with a shrug.

"Okay why not?" Mercedes asked.

"He never tried to contact me and he never answers my calls so I gave up I couldn't keep tourcharing my self." Kurt said with a frown.

"Okay. Do you two still live in LA?" Tina asked.

"No we moved back to Lima four years ago." Noah said.

"Why I thought you guys hated it here?" Sam asked.

"There was some complications in my pregnancy so we decided to come back home." Kurt said.

"What complications?" Rachel asked concernd.

"I got in a car accident at about four months and I almost lost the baby. I was in a coma for six days. They kept me in the hospital for a month and one bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. So we came home to get some help." Kurt said.

"Oh. Was the baby okay?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. She was born a bit small but other then that she's fine." Noah said a smile on his face.

"What are there's names?" Tina asked.

"Josh, jake, Jessica and Jacob." Kurt said his frown turning into a smile.

"What are you going to name these two." Sam asked.

"Jamie and jasmine." Noah said.

"Do you think your going to see Blaine again."Rachel asked.

"Yeah well see him in two days at the Warblers reunion." Kurt said looking like he wasn't loking forward to it.

"That will be though." Rachel said with a sad smile.

"Yeah I haven't spoken to his since I told him I was pregnant it should be amazing." Kurt said sarcastically.

"It won't be that bad." Noah said as he phone went of. "I'll be back in a minute." Noah said as he walked out of the choir room to answer the phone call

"What will you do if blaine wants to see his son?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm not sure." Kurt said.

"Will you let him." San asked.

"No Josh is nearly ten years old and Blaine has never asked to see him once if Blaine wants to see his son he will have to fight me for custody." Kurt said.

"Kurt we need to leave." Noah Said as he walked into the choir room.

"Why is something room?" Kurt asked sounding really worried.

"Jess broke her wrist playing at the park she's in the hospital." Noah said sounding just as worried as Kurt.

"Sorry guys." Kurt said as Noah helped him stand up. we have to go." Kurt said.

"I'm coming." Mercedes said standing up.

"Okay just meat use at the hospital." Noah said as he and Kurt walked out of the room and towards there car.

"Where is she dad?" Kurt asked as he and Noah walked into the waiting room at the hospital.

"She in the first room down the hall. She hasn't stopped asking for you to. She's fine just a Brocken wrist she'll have a brace on her wrist for a while but that's it." Burt and beofre kurt and Noah walked down to Jessica's room.

"Heh baby girl." Noah said as he walked into the hospital room.

"Daddy, papa it hurts." She said looking absolotley miserable.

"I know it does baby. But it will get better soon." Noah said said as he seat down next to Jessica's hospital bed.

"Y'all stop felling the pain in a bit princess." Kurt said as he seat down next to Noah.

"Okay daddy." Jessica said as she grebbed into Noah's hand with her good one.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know about this." Kurt said to Noah and Burt.

"Kurt Jessica's fine all the kids are fine, they are all going to be fine." Noah said to his husband with a nervous smile.

"Kurt I will not take my eyes of them. You two need to go and have some fun I know how little you get out just you two no kids. Now go and see some of your old friends." Burt said to his son and son in law.

"But." Kurt started to say but was cut of by Burt. "There is now buts the two of you are going to Thai reunion." Burt practically pushed his son out of the door.

"Go and have fun." Burt said as he closed the front door.

"He's right let go have some fun." Noah said grabbing Kurt's hand. " i know your nercouse about Jessica and about seeing Blaine but she's going to be fine and Blaine might not even be there. It will be fine trust me babe." Noah said to Kurt.

"Ok." Kurt said before walking over to the car.

By the time they got to dalton Kurt was even more worried then he was before, but he got out of the car grabbed onto Noah's hand and walked into dalton and down to the warblers comenroon.

"Hey guys." Kurt said as he and Noah walked in.

"Hey Kurt." Jeff said as he walked over to give Kurt a hug. (Jeff and Nick are the only people Kurt's kept in contact with over the years so it was glad to see that they were here already.) "you ok?" Jess asked pointing over it were Blaine and Sabastion were sitting.

"I think so." Kurt said walking over to the chairs. "Hey Nick." Blaine looked up at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Hey Kurt you okay?" Nick asked moving over so Kurt could site down next to him.

"I'm okay." Kurt said with a nervous smile.

"How's Jessica doing?" Jeff asked as he seat down on the other side of his husband.

"She's doing okay." Noah said sitting down on the arm of the chair next to Kurt.

"Who Jessica?" Blaine asked.

"My daughter." Kurt said not looking over at Blaine.

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked Noah.

"He's my husband." Kurt told Sebastian. "I can see your just as nice as ever." Kurt told him sarcastically.

"You two gay Face." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Is she mine?" Blaine asked.

"Is who yours?" Kurt asked for the fist time looking over at Blaine.

"Jessica is she my child?" Blaine asked.

"No Blaine she's four and Noah's daughter." Kurt told Blaine.

"What about my child?" Blaine asked Kurt with a nervous smile.

"You don't deserve to know Blaine you've had ten years to find out and you never asked once so you don't deserve to know." Kurt said as Noah placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Can I at least know is it's a girl or boy and what there name is?" Blaine said liking even more nervous.

Kurt didn't say anything just looked at Noah silently asking him too. "It's a boy and he's name it Josh." Noah told Blaine looking over at him.

"Okay. Is he okay?" Blaine asked.

"Can we stop talking about this. You haven't tried to be apart of his life in years so don't act like you care." Kurt told Blaine not looking happy in the slightest.

"I didn't think you would want me to call you." Blaine said.

"It nerves matterd what I wanted, what matters is that my son grew up thinking his biological dad didn't want him that he wasn't good enough for you. Be lucky Noah was there to help that Noah was there to make sure he was okay. Be glad that it never matterd to Noah that Josh wasn't his other wise I don't know we're me and josh would be right now." Kurt said raising his voice slightly.

"I jus wanted to know how my son was." Blaine shouted back.

"and i just want to know why it took you ten years and a reunion to finally ask." Kurt said.

"Becouse I was a shamed that I had broke up with you like that. That I left my own child." Blaine said in a quit voice. " I wish I could take it back go back to the day I found out you were pregnant and change what I said." Blaine told Kurt.

"I don't. I don't want to go back to that day and do it differently becouse if you didn't break up with me i would have two of children with two more on the way I wouldn't have Noah as my husband. What I do wish is that I had tried harder to get in touch with you." Kurt told Blaine.

"You really wouldn't Change that day so we ended up together?" Blaine asked.

"No i would not. I used to think that you were the love of my life but I found out that you were just my first love and that the love of my life was Noah and I wouldn't change that for the would." Kurt said sounding one houndrad percent sure about what he was saying.

"I still love you." Blaine said to Kurt.

"I'm right here Blaine your husband." Sebastian said from next to Blaine. "Actually ex husband." Sebastian said going over to site on the other side of he room.

"Wow Blaine that's low. Professing your love for some one in front of booth their husband and your own husband." Noah said shocked.

"I'm just saying the truth." Blaine said weekly trying to defend him self.

"I don't care blain I don't love you okay." Kurt said beofre Turnign has attentions towards the rest of the warblers. "So what have the rest of you been up to over the last ten years?" Kurt asked changing the subject.

The rest of the warblers had a nice convocation catching up with Blaine sulking in the back round.

Kurt and Noah left before every one else to go back home becouse Jessica wanted them.

But other then the being of the reunion Kurt and Noah had fun catching up with old friends


End file.
